


The Perfect Son's Diary 1

by Agent C (arh581958)



Series: The Perfect Son's World [3]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Forced Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phillip Coulson had spent the last eighteen years of his life being groomed as his parent's prized asset. On his eighteenth year, he returned to his roots in New York after years of boarding school. Phil had undergone most of his major changes while abroad. The most significant of these changes was his presenting as an Alpha. Now that he's of age, he's expected to take an omega for his own. So he's stuck with the omega that his parents have chosen for him. The question is whether or not this perfect little boy will remain to be obedient or follow his heart.</p><p>This is his perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Son's Diary 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Perfect Son](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801204) by [Agent C (arh581958)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Agent%20C). 



> I'm not sure if this will classify as a remix. It was basically just written in Phil's perspective. I decided to post it as a new story because it really didn't fit the old one. It's a different writing style and voice.

_My name is Phillip J. Coulson. I just recently returned to New York from my studies in England. It was a good five year stint. I got good grades, made Captain of the football team, and got elected as Student Council President. I can speak virtually every single language needed in commerce for dad's business, memorized all the dances to please all of mom's friends, and tell the quality of wine just by taking a sip because I liked it. I am eighteen years old. On the eve of my birthday, I presented as an Alpha. It was the cherry on the cake of my perfect life._

_I would find a suitable omega to marry, preferably one that was healthy and fertile. I will spend my first holiday back home with a prospective candidate, one screened and pre-approved by my parents. On the course of the next year, I would spend my time wooing my omega like a good Alpha. We would wait, of course, until we were both ready to have children. Our first child would be male and he too would present as an Alpha to continue the family line. And life would continue to be perfect._

_The evening of my engagement, I met the boy of my dreams. He was perfect, coarse around the edges with an open, unadulterated smile that would light up the entire room--a rare uncut diamond in the rough. He was beautiful. He had golden blond curls, cut short and close to his head. It was as wild and untamed as the aura his gave off._

_I could see the bulkiness of his frame underneath his well-tailored suit. He doesn't  seem like a suit-type of guy, he seemed more like a shirt-type. I honestly don't mind because the definition in those arms are obvious despite the thick grey coat. The clothes brought out his eyes. He had the most brilliant blue eyes that I'd ever seen. It was like staring into the vast calm ocean on a cool morning. I felt draw to those sparking blue eyes which twinkled every single time he smiled. He was breathtaking._

_He took me by surprise that I lost all the ability to articulate properly. Before I could properly introduce myself to my intended, a page boy ran through the double-doors and requested our presence in the main ballroom. I felt my voice get stuck in my throat and shook it off. I would wait until we were officially introduced then I would woo this boys with every single card I have. Nothing will stop me from going down on my knee like a proper gentleman and asking this boy to marry me._

_I hurried off, grabbing my coat from the servant's passage and running to the main ballroom like an uncultured brute. He was there and he was still as perfect as I remembered. Beside him was another boy, taller and leaner--the more sought after omega physique but it wasn't what I wanted. I could smell the omega hormones coming off the older lad in waves. He must have just recently presented himself. The smell was fresh._

"Please to meet you. Please call me Barney."

 "Phillip. Call me Phil."

_Oh dear god. I think I might be in love with my fiancé's brother._


End file.
